


【多cp】地府AU

by Volitekerryicon



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volitekerryicon/pseuds/Volitekerryicon





	【多cp】地府AU

查尔斯双腿被架起，全身只有一件袍子作为遮掩，艾瑞克的手指在查尔斯的hou xue处探索，仿佛挖掘着什么稀世珍宝。

“艾瑞克……我还要回去工作……”

查尔斯无力的喘息着，尽力推开艾瑞克，但艾瑞克快速的捕捉了那双迷人的红唇，将它含入口中，身下两只手在迅速地kuo zhang查尔斯那shi run的xue kou。

“放心，查尔斯，我会让你回去工作的，一会儿就好，我保证。”

“一会儿？我可不知道什么时候你这么快了。”

查尔斯明显不相信艾瑞克的话，反唇相讥道。

“放心，我亲爱的查尔斯，我不自己来……”

艾瑞克在口袋里摸索了一阵，不知道摸索出了什么东西，然后他把它塞入了查尔斯的hou xue里面。

查尔斯猛然感到什么冰凉的物体进入到身体里，huo xue下意识的收缩，让艾瑞克的手指进出都感到了一丝困难。

“看来你挺喜欢的。”

手指被xiao xue依依不舍的挽留，艾瑞克抬了抬眉，有些诧异。

“不管那是什么，艾瑞克，求求你拿出去。”

查尔斯咬看嘴唇，低声在艾瑞克的耳边恳求。

“我会拿出去的，不过不是现在，这是上次艾玛去人界出差的时候带给我的，我觉得它很适合用在你身上。”

艾瑞克把查尔斯的长袍整理好，眼神不舍的把查尔斯从头到脚扫视了一遍。

“好了，现在回去工作吧，我会在旁边监督你的。”

查尔斯听闻这话，猛地抬头看向艾瑞克。

“你不会是想……”

“是的，查尔斯，你总是知道我在想什么。”

“……好吧，这次就如你所愿。”

————————————————————————————

刚刚被泰山王拉走的阎罗王回来了，步履好像有些不稳，似乎是因为刚刚争吵被气着了。

艾瑞克扶着查尔斯到了他的座位上，除了艾瑞克和查尔斯之外没有人知道，这象征的庄严的袍子下面竟然是真空的，甚至这袍子的主人的后面还塞了一个jump egg. ，虽然目前是静止的。

所有人都在等待着艾瑞克的离去，毕竟这个阎王可算是凶名在外，可没想到他竟然就站立在查尔斯的身旁，意思很明确——我就在这儿不走了。于是后面排队的人瑟瑟发抖的挪到前面去，根本不敢抬头看艾瑞克一眼。

就在查尔斯又将因为自己的仁慈，而放走一个本该去到第九殿的人时，hou xue里那个一直没有动作，以至于查尔斯都适应了它的存在的jump egg那个突然开始了运作，查尔斯顿时全身颤抖了一下。

“请问大人，我还有什么问题吗？”

那个看上去贼眉鼠眼的人问道。

“没……”

查尔斯咬了咬牙，一个没事两字刚要出口，huo xue里jump egg的频率又被调大，只能恨恨地说到。

“没有，我刚刚看错了，你应该去第九殿。”

贼眉鼠眼呼的一声跪下。

“大人，这一定是搞错了啊大人。”

艾瑞克看向那人，缓缓露出一脸鲨鱼笑。

“搞错了？那要不先去我那儿坐坐？”

“不不不，不了，小人这就去第九殿。”

那人当场吓得抖成筛子，连滚带爬的朝第九殿走去。

查尔斯不满的瞪了艾瑞克一眼，hou xue中的jump egg还在运作，只要他一心软，功率就调大一分，等到今天的工作做完，查尔斯后面已经是泥泞不堪了。

“艾瑞克……”

在所有人走了之后，查尔斯双手环绕上艾瑞克的脖子，kua zuo在艾瑞克身上，用hou xue摩擦着艾瑞克。

艾瑞克此时也不好受，整整一天，他站在查尔斯身边无时无刻不想太阳他，但却只能憋在一旁，心中后悔死当初的那个决定了。

“在这？”

艾瑞克强忍着欲望，低头询问查尔斯。这是阎罗殿，他们日常休息与工作的地方，在营业时间里，这就是公共场所。

“没事，现在是关闭时间，没有人进来的。”

查尔斯迫不及待的解开袍子，像是在打开一件绝美的礼物，胸前的hongying在空气中瑟瑟发抖，身下的xing qi半ting，xiao xue不断收缩，仿佛在邀请着什么。

艾瑞克含住了查尔斯的ru jian，开始用唇齿轻轻研磨…………

（实在对不住了我只是个清水写手，拉灯）


End file.
